Moonlight Rhythms
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Kai goes for a late night walk, the thought of running into his soul mate never crossed his mind, then he bumps into Miguel.


Title: Moonlight Rhythms  
Summery: Kai goes for a late night walk, the thought of running into his soul mate never crossed his mind, then he bumps into Miguel.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, one shot  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade

Big thanks to Nienna Angel. Do you know what she did? She put the pairing Miguel/Kai in her fic, which had me running around in circles squealing with joyous fan girl glee for the rest of the day! My God, can you imagine if someone actually posted a Miguel/Kai fic? If you uploaded a Miguel/Kai and you hear this high pitch squealing and a large dust cloud moving rapidly towards you, don't be alarmed. It's only me coming to glomp ya.

Nienna, I'm now stalking you.

This is absolute dribble, with very little plot, but I was in such a good mood yesterday that I wrote chapter 2 of Fatal miscalculation, chapter 2 of whisper of life and this as well! See, I told you I write better when I'm in a good mood.

* * *

Kai let out a weary sigh as he closed the door to his hotel room he was sharing with the rest of G revolution. Whatever name they are calling themselves now they were still the biggest group of immature brats Kai has ever known. And people wonder why he is so damn anti-social. They would be too if they have to put up with this lot. Sure they can have their moments but they were still the same group of brats they were when Kai first meet them.

He just wished that once they would listen to him without questioning him. When he says no to something he has a good reason for it but they ask questions and then they don't even wait around for any answers, they merely brush him off saying that Kai is just being Mr. Moody again. It's so annoying and not to mention frustrating. One day he is going to snap and tell them all exactly what he thinks of them.

Kai walked out of the hotel and out onto the street. It was night and there was hardy anyone around, except for a few street and alley thugs but the mood Kai is in right now those so called goons don't bother him in the least. In fact he was kinda hoping they would attack him just so he can let off some steam and have a very good excuse for beating the crap out of someone.

As if sensing his mood the street gangs left him alone and decided to turn their attention to someone else if anyone should walk by.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kai quicken his pace and headed towards the wharfs. The sound of the water soothes his anger and clears his mind, and right now he really needs to calm down… or destroy something.

Whatever comes first.

As he walked towards the wharfs he notices something from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the blond hair blader from the European team Barthez Battalion.

Miguel turned around and saw Kai looking at him from the street. "Oh, Kai. I didn't hear you." He said, slightly startled.

Kai shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time that has happen to me. I'm beginning to think I've turned invisible." He was slightly shocked that he said that to Miguel but after he said it he felt a little bit better.

Miguel glanced at him with sad eyes. "I know what you mean." He said softly.

Blinking, Kai made his way over to Miguel and stood next to him, gazing out over the water. "In what way?" He asked softly.

"I don't understand."

"In what way do you feel invisible? Is that you feel no one listens to you or that they see you but not the real you. The you they make you out to be?" Kai asked, his eyes sliding shut as the breeze play with his hair.

"…Both" Miguel said eventually.

From his spot next to Miguel Kai nodded and opened his eyes gazing at Miguel. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." Miguel said sadly, his eyes staring at the ground.

Kai's gaze soften when he glanced at Miguel. The wind gently played with the golden strains. His hair reminded Kai of gold silk and his eyes of sapphire. Right now Miguel looked sad and alone. A feeling Kai was all to aware of. "Hey," Kai said softly his expression gently. "There are millions of people in this world, surely one of them knows who you are and knows what you're going through."

Miguel glanced at Kai, his expression unreadable at first but then he smiled. "Yes, that is true." he tilted his head to the side. "And what are the chances of me meeting him tonight"  
Before he knew it Kai found himself smiling and gently pulling Miguel in for a hug. "Oh, pretty good, I think."

Sighing softly, Miguel wrapped his arms around the slightly younger teen, burying his face in his neck. Kai gently cradled Miguel head, running his fingers through his hair. He was right, they feel like silk in his fingers. Miguel felt tears sting in his eyes.

"It's ok," Kai said. "You're not alone anymore."

Miguel shed silent tears as Kai comforted him. The full moon peeked out from behind some clouds, surrounding the two in it's soft, comforting glow. Miguel leaned back to get a better look at Kai. He smiled softly and Kai returned it.

Slowly they both leaned forward pressing their lips together. Soft at first then passionate when the two gave into their weaknesses and clung to each other desperately, relishing in the fact that they finally found someone who understands and see them for who they really are.

* * *

…um, no real comment I'm afraid. It just popped into my head and, well, here we are.

Miguel: Had another one of those 'WTF' moments, did you?

…Yes.

Read and review.


End file.
